Neil Graves
Nail Graves is the Flight Controller for the USS Fenrir after it was recommissioned in 2403. Little else is known about him and he is to be developed. He is no longer in use because he has been retired. Basic History Personal Information Born to parents - Marcide Haddix (2328) and Orsen Graves (2325), he has siblings in Lucan Charles Graves (2350) and Oraile Annika Wilton (2352). His paternal grandparents are Annika Marie Lincoln (2295-2400) and Charles Orsen Graves (2290-2380); while his maternal grandparents are Marissa Denise Lucanos (2310-2399) and Anton Mares Haddix (2300). As the youngest of three, Neil has, for the most part, known the life of a typical human child. His father was an architect and his mother a home-maker, though their 'home' tended to move from place to place over the years - to the point that Neil is not quite sure just 'where' he comes from. He associates with Australia and South Africa, though there were stints in North America, Europe, and even - for a few short months - Luna colony. Through it all, Neil remained a cheerful, easy-going child. While not the first in his class, he was generally in the upper achievement levels of his grades - his passions leaning towards history and mathematics. He proved more than competent in sports - especially soccer (or Football as it was most commonly known), as the variety of trophies and commendations should prove- but if asked his true passion, that lay in the skies. Though his father's family was as Human as one could get, on his mother's side Neil was a quarter Betazoid. Through this inheritance he picked up a degree of empathic ability, though telepathy proved beyond his ken. This never bothered the boy - if anything it gave him a bit of an edge on the dating scene. Though he never pushed to go 'all the way', Neil was never wanting for a date. Neil's love of flight came from his maternal Grandfather. A test-pilot for both Starfleet vessels as well as private ventures, Anton Haddix would often be found with his young grandson tagging along. Though age retired him from the more dangerous activities, there were still plenty of opportunities to try out new shuttle designs, or to watch demonstrations. By time he was 13, Neil had co-piloted his first shuttle. It was no surprise that - except, perhaps to his coaches - upon graduating High School, Neil applied to the Flight program of Starfleet Academy. Neil’s career took off from the beginning and never seemed to slow. He reached LT before he was 30, rising up to Chief Helmsman of the USS Hiroshima after his superior – LCDR Iskander Khalid – stepped in 2392 to be with his family. Neil served eight more years on the HIroshima before stepping down for retirement. However, this lasted only a year before he was ready to head out again - this time as Flight Chief of the newly recommissioned USS Fenrir. 4 Neil Graves Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Betazoid Category:Starfleet Category:Flight Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2360 Category:All Characters